Samael the archangel
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Samael was archangel created by Lucifer to lead others angel and was most powerfull of angels. Angels where created by lucifer to protect his creations from mysterious entity and demons. Many years Samael leads his fellow angel brothers and sister to war against demons and this mysterious creature what was causing havoc all around multiverse. During this times Samael saw different universes, galaxys, worlds and habitants and start thinking his creators doing, that he creates always new and can`t create perfect world. Samael start think and wisit more often his creator and observe what he create. Time passess and Samael start to give his own ideas to Lucifer what would be differently in universes, but every time Lucifer tell him that he knows best how things has to do or go. This makes Samael feel bitter towards his creator, but still continues follow his orders. One day was Samael and his angels succesfull day, they found this mysterious entitys hideout and Samael forced entity to battle to end. But when Samael was giving final blow this entity begs mercy and tell how Samael would obtain his own goals. Samael tell he don`t have them and his only purpose is serve his creator, but entity begs difference. And in that moment entity slip inside Samael and relased all his negative emotions and let them fuel him. Entity also give Samael part his powers corrupting him and making him first fallen angel. After corruption Samael begins spread his own vision about freedom all around heaven and recuiting angels his own side. He manages convise one third angels to his side. Whit this he starts war in heaven and by campaining you are our side or be not. When battle is start he march towards heaven throne room, whisch is by guarded by seraph Michael. Michael begs reasoning from his brother, but begs is vain. Blasting Michael trough the throne room doors, front to Lucifer feet. Lucifer ask what Samael is doining and Samael declareas that he shall take over heaven and multiverse by destroying lucifer. Lucifer simply laugs Samael that he can`t do that. Then Lucifer transforms Michael to archangel whith twelwe golden wings and tells Michael to show this fool his place and kick him out of heaven. Even Samael puts good fight he is no match Michael and his new powers and is cast away from heaven whith his own angels. After fall Samael creates his own universe and start calling it hell. He also takes new name and start call himsell Satan, wanting his minions call him Lord Satan. He knows if he want conquer multiverse, he must rise his army in numbers far greater what it is now. He firstly corruptes certain female human lillith to demon great power and makes her queen of hell. Also he start operation nephilim. Samael orders his fallen angels make children whith habitants of universes to make his army grow larger to challenge heaven again. samael himself show example seduding certain universe human female Eve and making first nephilim Kain. To be continue... Apperance and Personality Samael appears as young man whith long black hair and usually wears black robe. He also have ten wings, what he can sproud out or retact at will. His eyes are red, with yellow iris. Also he has pointy ears. This chances happened when he became fallen angel. Before fall he has golden wings and his eyes colour where sky blue. Before fall he was gentle and friendly almost anyone he come contact whith, but after fall he became more cold and cruel personality. He don`t hesitate use his demons, nephilims as cannon fodder. He care some level of his fallen angels, but not much to call that caring. He has still soft spot to his sons Kain and Marth even latter is always fighting against him and fooling his plans. This is seeng when Marth fight against him, Samael intentially holds back, even he could finish him off easily. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Evil Date of Birth: Can`t remember, millions years ago Birthplace: Heaven Weight: 90 kg Height: 2 m Likes: Causing chaos around multiverse, Dislikes: Even being devil, he has admitted that he hates hurting his own children Kain and Marth, but had to put them back to their places. Eye Color: Red with yellow iris Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Torturing souls in hell, conquering universes, Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Technically married to archdemon and queen of hell lilith. Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself, hell Previous Affiliation: Heaven Themes: Devil is here and knows where you are, time to run, if you can Theme when Samael uses his Armageddon is now attack Samaels own theme Samaels fighting theme Samael vs Michael/Marth vs Kain team battle Power and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Samael, full name Samael the archangel, Satan, father by Kain, Lord Satan by demons, Devil Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Classsification: Fallen angel, Devil, Satan Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses Space-Time Manipulation (Type 2), Space-Time Slicing, Reality Warping, Angelic force manipualtion, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High), Angelic Magic, Mid level Causality Manipulation, Resistance to energy-, matter-, space-time manipulation and reality warping to his own power level. Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Photokinesis (Type 3),Corruption Manipulation (given by Darkness), Cosmic Awareness, Demonic magic (given by Darkness), Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), BFR (can send enemy in his own universe hell), Shapesshifting (Full conversion), Spatial-Temporal Lock, Dimensional Travel (can travel others space-time continuums), Possession (Physical and mental, but mental leaves his own body defenless), Angel Manipulation (Seraph immune, cherubs can brake free, normal angels full control, but limited only to fallen angels), Energy Armor Generation (around hie body), Cosmic Teleportation (Samael can teleport everywhere in universe), Demon Summoning (given by Darkness), Fallen angel Summoning, Demon creation (can create demons to demon god power level), Evil Force Manipulation (given by Darkness), Umbrakinesis (Type 3, given by Darkness), Omnilingualism (angels like Samael can speak and understand all languages across multiverse), Demonic Force Manipulation (given by Darkness), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped with his own energy), Universal Hell Creation (after fall from heaven, Samael created his own hellish universe to serve his base and home to himself, fallen angels and demons and sinfull souls) Attack Potency: Universe+ level , created own universe, what he call hell (space-time continuum), has been destroyed many universes, which haven`t fallen under his command. Speed: Massively FTL+ , has been flying trough universe quintillion times faster than light. Also can react at same speed. Lifting Strength: ''' '''Class Z+ (phy sically), Multi galaxy class (with tactile tel ekinesis) Striking Strength: Class XMJ (physic al blows), Universal '(When am ped with his energy) 'Durability: Universe level+, can withstand explosion, which destroyed space-time continuum. His angel body creates invisible energy shield around the body from it`s own energy. It can be get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using too many times regeneration. Stamina: extremely high Range: Universal, '''with attacks and teleporting. '''Standart equipment: His own Archangel sword. Intelligence: High, can easily corrupt his victims by sweet talking and is also good stragetist. With cosmic awareness Samael can follow what happens universe and predict attacks, but concenrating whole universe is harder and start take toll on Samael on long run. Weaknesses: *Some way arrogant, likes play his opponents and underestimate them. *Strong angelic spells can bind him temporally and banish him. Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt him and slow down. Archangel sword can kill him if hit vital spot also it slow his regeneration rate. *Teleporting needs tracking or knowing where to teleport first Note: Ready, but there might be changes in future. Notable attacks/Techniques *'Wing blades:' Uses his wings as sharp weapons, Samael technique is more effective than lower class angel, because he has ten wings. *'Wing shield:' Uses his wings as shield to block attacks, same note as above, can cover his whole body. *'Power up: '''Like all angels Samael can rise his power level various or straigth up to maxium level. *'Time to stop:' Samael freezes time and space, this can be up to universal and is unknow how much he can keep time stopped. (Upper limits never demostrated). *'Space-Time slicing: Samael can slice whole space-time of universe if wanted to. *'''Light weapons: Samael uses energy/light create usually swords to attack enemy, sometimes he uses this attack with telekinesis and up to 100 energy swords. *'Snake form:' Samaels favorite, he turns himself as 50 meters long and 10 meters wide snake with his wings sprouding along side snake body. *'Summoning: '''Samael can summon all his fallen angels and demons from hell, if he wishes to. *'Here, have a ball:' Samael rises his hand up and start charge energy in to spherical black ball with red ligthing, that the ball will grow up to 50 meter by diameter in few seconds. Usually Samael don`t trow or detonate this attack right way because he want`s see enemy suffer and panic. Balls energy to destroy varies from multi cityblock to all matter an observable universe, which mean about 200 billion galaxies. *'Armageddon is now:' Samael unleash his full power around universe, which causes universe space-time to start crumple and eventually destroyed. This attack takes 3 minutes to complete and makes it dangerous because Samael can figth all this time against enemy. Other '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inclonclussive Matches: Trivia *Given by Darkness, are powers which Samael gained alongside his corruption. *Angels like Samael can speak enochian language. *As said, before Samael has soft spot to his son`s Kain and Marth. Samael has one time saved both of them, when Michael was using ``out of salvation`` attack. Samael grapped and teleported Marth and Kain to another universe (space-time continuum) saying ``It`s time to you boys get to bed`` Category:Tier 2 Category:Space-Time Manipulation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortal Characters Category:Causality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fallen Angels Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Male Characters